


What Is A Friend

by Dreamiesfic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Friendship, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamiesfic/pseuds/Dreamiesfic
Summary: Park Jisung can't help his situation, yet no one likes him because of it.





	1. First Day

It's my first day of highschool. Believe me I don't want to go. Mom says "A new school will be  good for you! You get to meet new friends, and have fun!" Well, I don't think so. We can't even afford it. We could barely afford school supplies let alone my uniform, and just like my old school people will probably make fun of me for the poor excuse for shoes that I have. In my old school I had no friends. Sometimes I was so desperate for someone I would dream that I had a whole group of friends. I tried to make friends with the other students, but they wouldn't even talk to me. I wish they could just see me for who I am, and not judge me because of how I dress, and how I have to live. What I mean by how I have to live is this, me and my mom live in an poor excuse for a house with 2 floors, 2 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. The sewage leaks into the clean water so we have to bathe and drink from water bottles, when we can actually afford them. When we can't afford water we just don't bathe, and as for drinking let's just say when it doesn't rain we have no other options. Our landlord made a deal with us, if we stop pestering him about fixing all the problems we have with our apartment (there are a lot) he won't kick us out when we can't pay the rent on time. The only issue with that is that we have to pay double rent the next month. We don't always have money for food, so I had to get a job at a back alley convenience store. When that's not enough I have to beg people for food, and if that doesn't work I have to steal it. Yeah, my mom works, but we're so in debt at the moment she can't really handle that. The one thing that's not shabby about my life are the schools I'm sent to. But I can't stand the other students even the teachers. They wouldn't even let me try out for the dance club, because everyone looked at me like I was the dirty beggar Seoul boy. I am the dirty beggar Seoul boy. No. I'm determined to make things go differently. It'll be fine. Yeah.  
My mom had to go to work early, and the school bus won't stop where we live unless we pay for it, so I had to walk to school since I don't have money to get on a regular bus. Once I got to school I was tired, sweaty, and late. I had no idea where to go, or what to do, so I just stood there until I finally decided to sit down until what was hopefully the first class was over. When the bell rang I waited for everyone to leave the room before I entered to talk to the teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late." I said bowing.

 

 "Late on your first day. Not a good start." The teacher said.

 

 "I'm sorry, my house is at too far a distance for the bus to travel so I had to walk. When I got here class had already started, and I didn't know where I was supposed to be." I explained.

 

 "I'll let it slide this time Jisung, because it's your first day of school here, but next time I will have to penalize you." 

 

 "Thank you. I'm sorry." I bowed again.

 

 I was heading on my way to the door when the teacher stopped me saying. I asked the  school president to show you around. His name is Huang Renjun. He should be waiting outside of the  principals office for you. All you have to do is go down the hall, up the stairs, and make a right and you'll end up right in front of his office.'

 

I said "Ok." and bowed again so I could leave.

 

 "One more thing Jisung." The teacher said.

 

"Yes?"

 "Welcome to your new school. I hope you'll like it here." 

 

 "Thank you!" I said bowing again. Maybe everything will be alright here. I went to the principals office, and there I found Renjun. Once I saw him I immediately turned away, because I was afraid. He looked so intimidating . I'm guessing he saw me though because he walked up to me and  asked  "Hi, are you Park Jisung?" 

 

I was tempted to say no, but I didn't. The word "yes" wouldn't come out of my mouth though, so I just nodded. He smiled, and the intimidating side of him went away. How can someone just change like that? "I'm Huang Renjun, school president. I'm supposed to show you around school." Them he looked me up and down "You must be really loyal to those shoes." 

 

 "Huh?" I looked down and remembered my shoes. The originally white shoes  were almost black from dirt, and the bottom was coming apart. I would like to say I've had these shoes for forever, but I can't because I haven't. I actually just got them. I could no longer fit my old shoes and I found these on the street. It was either go shoeless or take them. I took them.  
 "You ok?" Renjun asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

 "Oh, yeah." I said nodding my head. "I guess I am."

 

 "You guess you're ok?" He asked confused.

 

 "No. I mean, I'm ok. I mean, I guess I'm loyal to my shoes." I laughed awkwardly.

 

He laughed "We have our next class together. I'll walk you there. Since it's the first day the teachers will be introducing themselves to new students, and basically telling us what we're going to be learning this year. Maybe we'll have some homework, but I doubt it. I'll give you the full tour during lunch."

 

"Ok Renjun." He looked back at me raising an eyebrow. Did I do something wrong? As soon as I thought that I realized what I did and face palmed myself. "I mean Renjun-ssi. I mean Huang Renjun-ssi." I looked down embarrassed. 

 

He laughed again "Come on, I don't want to be late." He said grabbing my hand, and practically dragging me down the hall.

 

"Renjun-ah!" I heard someone scream from behind us. I turned to see a boy with brown hair running toward us. "Yah, I hope you're not trying to kill the new kid." he said breathing heavily when he caught up. 

 

"The only person I'm gonna kill is you Na Jaemin, for running in the hall!" Renjun half yelled letting go of my hand, and putting him in choke hold. 

 

 "Ah it hurts." Jaemin moaned.

 

 "It's supposed to, otherwise it wouldn't be me doing it." Renjun said tightening his grip. I was trying not to laugh.

 

 "Ow! New kid, could you please help me?"

 

 "Don't even think about it Jisung. Unless you wanna die too." Renjun said grinning an evil grin. For a second I was scared of Renjun, until I heard him laugh and he let Jaemin go. "I'm just playing. With you, not him he's gonna die." He said pointing to Jaemin. "Sooner rather than later."

 

 I chuckled at the comment, and Jaemin laughed. "I'm sorry Renjun-ah. "

 

 "Renjun-ah?" Renjun said in a beg your pardon way.

 

 "I'm sorry Renjun hyung." Jaemin corrected himself.

 

Renjun folded his arms "Better, but I was kinda expecting you to have a little more respect and call me Renjun-ssi." 

 

 "Aren't we friends?" 

 

 "I don't know anymore." Renjun said playfully.

 

"Are you gonna introduce me to the new kid?" Jaemin asked 

 

 "Oh! Sorry, Jisung. Na Jaemin this is Park Jisung. Park Jisung this is Na Jaemin this schools number one heartthrob." Renjun said putting his hands over his chest overdramaticly. 

 

Jaemin smiled sweetly and said "Hi Park Jisung."

 

 "Hi Jaemin." No one has ever been this nice to me for no reason, I thought to myself. Then I realized I forgot to be formal. "I mean Jaemin-ssi. No. I mean, ugh. I mean, Na Jaemin-ssi.  
He responded the same way Renjun did, he laughed. "Aigoo, cute. You don't have to call me Jaemin-ssi, you can call me hyung."

 

 "Hyung?" I asked confused. "I can call you, hyung?"

 

 "Yeah. Unless that makes you uncomfortable." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

 

 "No. It's fine." I smiled 

 

 "Cool! Yah, Jisung-ah do you dance?" Jaemin asked.

 

 "Jaemin-ie don't bother him with it." Renjun whined.

 

 "I dance, sometimes. It's a hobby." I said to Jaemin.

 

 "Do you want to join our dance club?" Jaemin asked. "Right now there are only 6 of us because it's a new club and all, and we're all friends."

 

 "Jaemin and our other friend Jeno, were kicked out of the other dance club for reasons I don't even know, and so they decided to make their own dance club. The Dream Dance Club. There are only six of us because no one else will join." Renjun said.

 

 "I'd really love to join your dance club." 

 

 "Really?" Jaemin and Renjun said in unison. "Jisung if you're just trying to be nice that's cool, but you really don't have to." Renjun added.

 

 "No. I mean, I really want to. Not just being nice." I smiled.

 

 "Daebak!" Jaemin seemed really excited. "We'll introduce you to the rest of the club members at lunch. He said putting his arm around my shoulder. I froze. Jaemin quickly removed his obviously sensing the tension of the moment. I didn't dislike the motion, but I've never had anyone put their arm around me like that.

 

"Sorry, I got excited." Jaemin said. I felt bad that I made him feel awkward.

 

 "No... I mean, it's alright. Uhh... well, it definitely wasn't you. I'm not use to that kind of motion that's all."

 

 "Oh, I get it." he smiled.

 

 "Anyway, Jisung is mine during lunch. I have to give him the school tour." Renjun said.  
 "Can't you do that after school?" Jaemin whined.

 

 "No." Renjun said rolling his eyes.

 

 "Fine. Then we can meet after school!" Jaemin said.

 

 "I can't. I have to go to work after school." I said, genuinely wishing I didn't have to work.

 

 "Hmmm... How about after work?" Renjun suggested.

 

 "I have to go home." I said looking down. 

 

 "It's okay! We can always meet up tomorrow at lunch." Jaemin said.

 

 "Deal!" Me and Renjun said at the same time. "Jisung, can we have your phone number? So we can call you about club meetings, and stuff." Renjun asked.

 

 "Ummm... I don't have a-" I was cut short by the bell. 

 

 "Crap!" Renjun said angrily "We're late. This is all your fault Jaemin" as he finished he grabbed my hand and started running, once again practically dragging me.  
In what felt like a breeze the first day in my new school ended. No one talked to me outside of Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung, but that was a pretty start. Tomorrow I get to meet the Dream Dance Club. So for the first time in what feels like forever i have something to look forward to.


	2. It Gets Worse, It Gets Better, It Gets Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  USE OF THE WORD HORE IN THIS CHAPTER, BULLYING, MINOR PANIC ATTACKS, AND MILD VIOLENCE. Read until you see ********* Then continue until you see it again if you are sensitive to these things.

The second day of school I was nervous, even more nervous than the first. I checked myself over and over again in the reflection of the car door, which didn't really help. I sighed and decided I wouldn't worry too much about the way I look. I ended up waiting 20 minutes for my mom to finally get out of the house. When she did finally, she looked like someone dropped a disco ball in her head. Now, I've always thought my mom to be pretty, and nothing but the best, but why was she wearing her best when she's just going to work. "Mom, what are you wearing?" I asked.

 

She looked at me biting her lip. "What does it look bad? I knew I should've tried to find something else. I'll go fix this mess really qui-" 

 

 "No no, that's not what I meant." I said trying to get my mom to calm down "I mean, what's the occasion?" 

 

 "Oh. Well, it's nothing really. It's just, there's a new guy who owns the company, and he's visiting our office here in Seoul."

 

"You like him don't you?" I smirked.

 

 "No... Maybe..."

 

 "Yes." I confirmed for her. "You do."

 

 "Is that ok with you Jisungie?" She asked holding my hand in hers. Ever since my father died when I was 8 all I've had is my mom. So, we've become friends in our own special way. When she comes home from work she tells me about her day, and when she can't handle whatever stress she's under, her problems. When she's done I tell her a little about my day, but decide to leave out whatever issues I'm having for her sake. After all it's just another burden. I usually spend most of whatever free time I have with her, so when she asks me if it's ok I really wanna say no. I don't want to share my mother with someone I don't even know, and I'm not ready to have another father, but if it makes her happy then...

 

 "Yeah. You know you really don't even have to ask." I said trying to smile despite how I felt.   
 "I know honey. I want to know how you feel though, so I do anyway." She squeezed my hand a little as she finished her sentence. "Oh no!" She yelled out of the blue letting go of my hand.

 

 "What?" I asked startled.

 

 "You're gonna be late for school." She said as she started the car. When we arrived at the school I gave her a hug goodbye, and she gave me a note with a lie about why I was late to give to my teacher. All Ms. Lee did was shake her head and send me off. I felt bad after that, and determined I wouldn't be late tomorrow. The first half of the day went by agonizingly slow. I didn't talk to anyone, and didn't see Renjun and Jaemin in class, or after class. Luckily no one really paid me any mind, that is until I was on my way to lunch.

***********************

As I was walking down the hall trying to find the cafeteria, because I honestly couldn't remember where it was, someone tripped me. I hit the ground hard, so hard that my face went numb. I heard whoever did it laughing with someone else. I picked myself up and the person, who turned out to be a boy said sarcastically "Sorry, are you alright?" and then laughed again. When I tried to get up he pushed, well more like kicked me back on the floor. "How'd a person like you get into a school like this, Park Jisung?" 

 

 "What?" I asked, trying my best to sound like I wasn't on the brink of tears, but failing miserably. 

 

 "Park Jisung, my dad owns the building that you live in. I was just wondering since you come from a family of dirty rats. Your mom must be a full time prostitute now, unless  you're selling yourself too?" He smirked.

 

I was finally standing now, but I could feel myself shaking, showing him how weak I really am, and that it's more than easy for him to get to me. It was also becoming exceedingly hard not to cry, especially after what he said about my mother. "My mother is not a prostitute, and neither am I." 

 

 "Now that first part I know is a lie, considering I have to hear that when I come home. I'm even polite enough to say goodbye. It's a shame that you  guys are such trash, even your shoes look like garbage. I'd love to see how you dress when you're not in your uniform."   
 "You're a liar." I said gritting my teeth, but on the inside I was screaming. It was so hard to breath, and so hard to keep from breaking down and crying.

 

 "You just wish I was, but you know it's true. You're the spawn of a hore Park Jisung. You're probably a little hore yourse-" 

 

 "Oh shut up Yoongi!" I heard someone shout from behind me. "Go, and take your little boy group with you." I turned around and saw that some kid with jet black hair decided to come to my rescue. 

 

 "Mind you're own business Jeno, you're just upset because I got you kicked out of dance club." The boy who I finally realized was telling the truth said. Whenever I was around our landlord Min Jinyoung he would always talk about what his son Yoongi had accomplished, and even though I wasn't in the conversation I could tell that he was trying to make me feel bad. Like father like son.

 

 "This has nothing to do with dance club you idiot. You're bullying again like a bad bad Yoongi." another boy, who I recognized as Jaemin said. I didn't see him at first, but that's probably because he was standing behind the other.

 

 "Don't make me beat you up Na Jaemin." One of the guys beside Yoongi threatened.

 

 "You couldn't hurt a fly Jungkook." Jaemin hyung said rolling his eyes.

 

 "You wanna see?" Jungkook said cracking his knuckles.

 

 "Yeah, and while we're at get ourselves expelled." Jaemin scowled.

 

 "I don't mind." The other guy beside Yoongi said.

 

 "Empty threats mean nothing to me Hoseok. Everyone knows you love your precious dance club too much to give it up." Jaemin rolled his eyes again.

 

 "Why are you defending this thing anyway?" Yoongi said pointing at me. It hurt.

 

 "Jisung is not a thing!" Jaemin snapped. "I'm defending him because he's my friend."

 

 "Even if it deserves how it's being treated." Yoongi retorted.

 

 Jaemin looked ready to fight, but Jeno was holding him back. "Just go Yoongi before we all waste our lunch time." Jeno said.

 

 "Fine." Yoongi said, then he pulled my ear and said "I'm gonna make your school life miserable, and treat you like the worthless nobody you are." and left with that.

*****************************

 Jaemin and Jeno both asked me if I was ok, I just nodded knowing that if I tried to say something I'd burst into tears. "Let's go to lunch, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. I didn't eat any breakfast." Jeno said.

 

 "Yeah, you can go ahead I'll meet up with you later." Jaemin said. Once Jeno left Jaemin dragged me outside to a shady spot under a tree, and pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't help breaking. I cried for what felt like forever, but in reality it was just 10 minutes. I only stopped to ask him "How much did you hear?"

 

 "I heard him call your mom a prostitute and everything after that, but nothing before." He admitted. "We don't have to talk about it now, but I just wanna let you know you can come talk to me. I know we just met yesterday, but I promise I'm a good hyung, and I'll always be good to you." Then he hugged me again, and I cried for another 5 minutes. After that he took me to the bathroom to sort myself out. My eyes were puffy from crying, and my hair was a mess. I fixed my hair and waited in the bathroom for 5 minutes to see if my eyes would get any better, but they were still a little puffy so I just decided to leave. When I came out Jaemin asked "Are you ok?" 

 

 "I'm as ok as it's possible for me to be right now." I said. I didn't want to lie and say yeah, because I'm not ok.

 

 "Well, let's go to lunch. The guys will cheer you up!" Jaemin said with a smile.

 

 "You mean your dance club?" I asked skeptical thinking about my encounter with Yoongi.

 

 "Yup! Trust me they'll like you." Jaemin said reassuring me. It's like he read my mind our something."

 

 "Ok." Then we walked to the cafeteria together. Jaemin was pulling me because I was very reluctant to go, and when we got to the table where they sit Renjun waved at me and smiled. I also saw Jeno there. 

 

 "Guys!" Everyone except for one guy with red hair who kept talking averted their attention to Jaemin. "Haechan-ah!" 

 

 the guy turned around "What Jaemin, I'm in the middle of talking to Mark and then suddenly when you come to the table all eyes have to be on you." He said cross. 

 

 "Calm down Haechan." The person who I assumed was Mark said. "What's up Nana?" 

 

 "So you're on his side." Haechan pouted.

 

 "Who's the new guy?" Some other guy with blonde hair asked.

 

 "That's what I was getting to. Everyone, this is Jisung, he's joining our dance club!"

Everyone's eyes immediately went on me, and I went into silent panic mode. It was getting hard to breath, and all I wanted to do was run. I tried to pull myself out of Jaemin's grasp, but he held me firm. All I wanted to do was cry, and Jaemin wouldn't let me go. He looked at me trying to reassure me, which calmed me down a bit. Then the guy with blonde hair spoke up "So you're the new member. Cute! Welcome to club hot where everyone, except Haechan, is hot." the boy laughed so high pitched and loud that it hurt my ears.

 

 "You're not hot Big Head." Haechan retorted. "Nice to meet you Jisung. I'm Haechan, and probably the handsomest guy you'll ever see in your lifetime."

 

 "Ignore them." The guy that I thought was Mark said. "I'm Mark, second most mature to Renjun. I only say second because he'll kill me if I say first."

 

 "That's right." Renjun said. "Hey Jisung!" 

 

 "We never got properly introduced." Jeno said. "I'm Jeno, and that idiot over there that never told his name, is Chenle."

 

 "Oh. Sorry." Chenle said.

 

 "Told you they'd like you." Jaemin whispered in my ear, and made me sit next to him just in case I try to run off.

 

 "So, Jisung where are you from?" Chenle asked me.

 

 "I- I'm from here, I mean Seoul." 

 

 "Ahh, I'm from China, so is Renjun. Mark is from Canda, Jeno is from Incheon, and Jaemin and Haechan are from Seoul too." Chenle said so fast that I almost didn't understand any of it. 

 

 "Oooh Jisung-ah, do you have an Instagram?" Haechan asked. "I wanna stalk you." 

 

 "No, I don't." I said not really wanting to make eye contact.

 

 "Oh, Jisung." Renjun started "I never got back to you on the topic of your phone number."

 

 "Oh yeah, we should add you to the group chat."  Jeno chimed in.

 

 "I don't have a phone." I said, completely embarrassed. Everyone my age has a phone, why shouldn't I? Maybe because I can't afford one. Maybe because my mom can't get me one. 

 

 "If you don't have a phone or an Instagram, what do you have?" Chenle asked.

 

Mark shook his head at Chenle and said "Don't be rude Chenle. How should we contact you outside of school?" 

 

 "I have an email." I said trying to be as quiet as possible. 

 

 "Email? Jaemin what have you done? You've invited a cave man into our group." Haechan said.

 

All I want to do is run and cry. I tried to move but Jaemin grabbed onto my wrist again and whispered "He's only joking."

 

"Shut up Haechan!" Renjun said giving him a death glare. "An email is perfect. Do you have a gmail so we could maybe use hangouts for our group chat? "

 

 "Yes." I nodded.

 

 "Great! I'll create the group chat when I get home later. Everyone write your gmail on this piece of paper." Renjun said, tearing a piece of paper out of a notebook.

 

donghyukiechan@gmail.com  
jenojam4life@gmail.com  
leleiskingofeverything@gmail.com  
olderbrotherlee@gmail.com  
jaeminieluvsamericano@gmail.com  
jisungparkisdance@gmail.com

 

Once I wrote my email we passed the paper back to Renjun and he folded it up and put it in his pocket. "What's your email Renjun hyung?" I asked. I couldn't help but wonder after seeing the others emails.

 

 "renjunbringslighttotheworld@gmail.com" 

 

 "It should've been renjunisgonnamurdereveryone@gmail.com" Chenle said laughing like a dolphin. 

 

Renjun smirked "That's right Chenle. That's why you're not gonna wake up tomorrow, because I'm gonna murder you." 

 

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Chenle asked as if had discovered the greatest thing in the world.

 

 "What Chenle? You're always realizing something no one cares about." Jeno responded.

 

 "You don't care Jeno because you're no fun." Chenle retorted "But, I just realized that, drum roll please Mark." Mark sighed and started rhythmically beating the table. "I just realized that I'm no longer the youngest here!" 

 

 "You went through all that just to say you're not the youngest?" asked Jeno.

 

 "You wouldn't understand Jeno, unfortunately your sense of humor died a long time ago, may it rest in piece." Chenle said in a playful yet serious tone. Jeno just rolled his eyes.

 

 "You're right though Chenle, you're no longer the youngest." Jaemin said "Which means I'll just have to baby Jisungie!" He pulled me into a tight hug before I had anytime to react, which made me scrunch my nose.

 

 "Right, everything we used to do for Chenle we now have to do for Jisung instead." Renjun added.

 

 "No fair." Chenle whined pouting. 

 

 "Hey, you asked for it." Mark pointed out.

 

 "I was just stating a fact." Chenle said.

 

 "You're always just stating a fact. One day you're gonna state a fact and your gonna die because you were just 'stating a fact.'" Jeno said jokingly.

 

 "Was that supposed to be a joke? Because it wasn't funny." Chenle said. Jeno stuck his tongue out and Chenle laughed.

 

 "Jisung you are now officially our baby, understand?" Jaemin said letting me go. I nodded "You're so cute Jisungie." He said clapping, which made me shrug away from him.

 

 "Nana, calm down before you creep him out. " Mark said.

 

 "Fine." Jaemin said pouting. I couldn't help but laugh.

 

 "Jisung you should laugh more often." Jaemin said. I honestly would if I had more to laugh about. Lunch ended with Chenle inviting everyone to a party at his house on Friday and insisting that I let him dye my hair earlier that day since they were all gonna choose random hair colors and see who got stuck with the worst. I ended up giving in and got stuck with orange, and Chenle got green which made me laugh so hard I almost cried, but he insisted that it could've been worse and that we haven't even seen him with that color. The rest of the school day I felt happy, I just kept thinking about the conversations we had during lunch and it made the day easier to go through. When I got home my mom asked me "How's your day?"

 

 "It was good." I responded, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my new hyungs.

 "I can tell. This is the happiest you've looked in so long. I'm really happy that you're happy Jisung." She said giving me a hug, then continued " I have some news Sungie."

 "Yes." I said pulling away so I could look up at her. My mom is pretty tall for a woman, my dad was tall to, which in turn made me tall. I wouldn't have to look up if she weren't wearing heels though, we would be the same height.

"I'm engaged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story so far! Trust me this is only the beginning.


	3. I'm Not Ready, but Neither Are You

"What?" I said moving back a bit. I was shocked. Why would she agree to marry someone after just meeting them. I was wondering if she was joking, but I saw the ring on her finger.

"They're coming over in an hour so I need you to go get on your best clothes."

"They're? Who? Mom I understand that you really like this person, but how can you just up and marry someone?" I asked her, completely confused.

"Sungie, I promise I will explain everything after they leave." I nodded and she said "I also need you to do your best to be nice. Promise me."

"I promise." I said as I went upstairs to go get dressed, wondering who are they? For the most part, I was upstairs sitting in my room assuring myself that I would get an explanation, but when that stopped helping I decided to go on my mom's laptop. I checked my email and saw that Renjun had sent me a group invitation.

**_Park Jisung joined the group_ **

  
**Lele - I don't want to buy the dark green one Renjun.**

  
**Junie - You asked my opinion and I gave it to you.**

  
**Nananananana - I still think the light green one looks better.**

  
**Lele - All of them are ugly. Why'd I have to get stuck with green???**

  
**Je-no-fun - You picked it your stuck with it.**

  
_**Lee Hyung changed the group name to Dumb Hoes** _

  
**Lee Hyung - That's what you guys are acting like.**

  
**Nananananana - Mark changes the group chat name more than me**   
**yet you ban me?**   
**No fair**   
**Oh, hi Sungie!**

  
**Park Jisung - Hi.**

  
**Haechan (The Sun) - NO!!!!!**   
**This isn't right until you have a nickname.**   
**From now on you're Sungie until we find a better one**   
**now go change it before you talk anymore.**

  
**Nananananana - Rude**

  
**Lele - That's just our Donghyukie**

  
**Sungie - Haechan's name is Donghyuck?**

  
**Lee Hyung - Oh, yeah it is.**

  
**Haechan (The Sun) - It was supposed to be a secret until week 2, but oh well**

  
**Sungie - I don't know why it matters.**

  
**Haechan (The Sun) - Am I hearing disrespect from our maknae?**

  
**Sungie - I didn't mean it**

  
**Lele - Don't worry Jisung it's ok to disrespect Haechan.**

  
**Sungie - Ok then, I take it back.**

  
**Haechan (The Sun) - Hey**

  
**Junie - Don't teach sungie wrong Chenle.**

  
**Lele - We still haven't solved my problem**   
**WHAT SHADE SHOULD I GET??????**

  
_**Nananananana changed the group name to LELE HAIR SQUAD** _

  
**Je-no-fun - JAEMIN YOU'RE BAND!!**

  
**Je-no-fun kicked Nananananana out of the group**

  
**Junie - Nana just texted me and told me to invite him back**   
**Should I?**

  
**Lele - He broke the rules he must pay**

  
**Sungie - May I know the rules so I don't make a mistake?**

  
**Haechan (The Sun) - We don't have any**   
**Lele messed up**   
**He broke his ban so he must pay**

  
**Lele - Yeah whatever**

  
**Lee Hyung - Just add him back**   
**Or I will**

  
**Je-no-fun - Fine**

  
_**Je-no-fun added Nananananana to the group** _   
_**Nananananana joined the group** _

  
**Nananananana - Jerks**   
**Except for you Sungie <3**

  
**Lee Huyng - Stop being weird Nana**   
**Nananananana - What?**

  
**Sungie - I don't mind**

  
**Nananananana - See?**

  
**Junie - Does someone like to be pampered?**

  
**Sungie - It's new to me**   
**I mean**   
**I've never really been pampered**

  
**Nananananana - Then I will pamper you with all my pampering skills**

  
**Lee Hyung - I don't know why I put up with you guys**

  
**Lele - WHAT ABOUT MY PROBLEM????**

  
**Haechan (The Sun) - I already picked out the colors I'm using**

  
**Lele - That's great**   
**You know what I'm gonna just pick a random shade**

  
**Junie - I got mine**

  
**Je-no-fun - When did you do that?**

  
**Junie - Right after school**

  
**Je-no-fun - Oh**

  
**Lele - I just checked out**   
**Jisung I bought dye for you too**   
**I didn't know what shade you wanted so I just picked random**   
**Hope that's ok**

  
**Sungie - As long as it's not green I'm ok**

  
**Lele - But you picked orange?**

  
**Sungie - That's the point**

  
**Lele - You're just as not funny as Jeno**

  
**Sungie - I guess I wasn't born with a sense of humor**

  
**Haechan (The Sun) - Nah**   
**Chenle's just too serious**

  
**Lele - Am not**

  
**Junie - NO!!!**   
**WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!**

  
**Sungie - I gotta go.**   
**Bye.**

I shut the laptop to go downstairs because out guests were coming in a few minutes. When I got downstairs my mom looked me up and down and said "We really have to get you some more clothes."

"Hmm" was how I responded. I wasn't angry or anything, I just didn't know what to say. Then the door bell rang and she asked me to go get it. When I opened the door I was in complete shock. It was Min Yoongi and his dad. Why would my mom marry Min Jinyoung?

"Hello Jisung." Jinyoung said.

"H-hi Min Jinyoung-ssi. Hi Yoongi." I said bowing 90-degrees to both of them.

"Can we come in?" He asked.

I wanted with all my heart to say no, slam the door, and go upstairs and cry. How am I going to live with Yoongi as my brother if he has already vowed to make me miserable? "Yes. Sorry." Was all I said as they walked past me.

"Hi Jinyoung." My mother said walking up to him to hug him.

"Hi honey." He said kissing her on the lips. It made me feel sick to see their lips touch, but when they started making out I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the bathroom as fast as my legs would go and threw up. I know it's over dramatic, but there were so many emotions that hit me at once that it was overwhelming. I threw up until there was nothing left in my system.

"Sungie, are you ok?" My mom asked rubbing my back. I didn't even realize she came in here.

I nodded and looked at her through the blur of tears forming in my eyes and whispered "I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for a new father. Especially not him."

"I know Jisung, I'm not ready either. I'm doing this for the good of you and me. A lot will change, but it will be for the better. I promise." She said hugging me close while I cried.

"Can I skip dinner?" I asked really wanting to escape more than anything.

"Yeah, I'll tell them you're feeling sick." She said sympathetically.

"Thank you." I said loosening my grip on her dress.

"I love you honey." She said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too."

Once I got to my room I decided to sleep. I couldn't handle anything else that life was gonna throw my way. All I wanted was to slip into the world of dreams, but there were no dreams for me, it was just dark.


	4. Party Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VIOLENCE AND BULLYING IN THIS CHAPTER! STOP WHEN YOU SEE ****** AND BEGIN AGAIN WHEN ONCE YOU SEE THAT AGAIN.

The rest of the week I spent trying to avoid Yoongi at school, and packing up the house to move in with the Min family. Apparently my mom and Jinyoung didn't want to have a wedding so they were just gonna go sign papers that made them married by law. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to say anything to my mom about it. My mom told me about how she would sleep with him so that we could keep the apartment, because he eventually realized that there was nothing we could've done if he didn't come and repair the house. Then she told me about how he was starting to take a liking to her, or more accurately her body, he told her that if she didn't marry him we'd be out on the streets, so she chose to marry him. I guess he found about he love interest and felt threatened. I hate that she just up and made that decision like she didn't care how I felt about it, but didn't I tell her she didn't have to ask me? Even though I know she did it to benefit us both, I still don't like it.

**Lele - Are you coming Jisung?**

The notification sound coming from Chenle's message brought me out of my thoughts. Probably for the better.

**Sungie - Yeah**

**Lele - Good!**  
**I wouldn't want this dye to go to waste**

**Je-no-fun - You probably would've used it after green wore out.**

**Lele - Probably**

**Sungie - How are we supposed to dress for this part anyway?**

**Lele - Party formal**

**Sungie - What?**  
**Is that even a thing**

**Je-no-fun - I think that's Chenle's way of saying dress fancy in a non fancy way.**

**Sungie - Oh I get it**  
**Not**

**Je-no-fun - Wear something that looks good but is causal**

**Lele - Exactly!**

**Sungie - Ok**  
**I'm gonna go get ready**

**_Je-no-fun changed the group name to THE IDIOT PARTY_ **

**Sungie - You realize that would mean you're an idiot too**

**Je-no-fun - Shut up**

**Lele - Haha**  
**Sungie calling you out**

 **Je-no-fun - I'll talk to you guys once I get to Lele's house**  
**Bye hoes**

**Sungie - Don't call me that**

**Je-no-fun - Sorry**

**Lele - That's just how we play Ji**  
**No harm**

**Sungie - Sorry**

**Je-no-fun - Don't be**  
**It's fine**  
**Have you seen Yoongi or anything?**

 **Sungie - No**  
**why?**

**Je-no-fun - Just wondering**

**Lele - His name isn't allowed in this chat Jeno**

**Je-no-fun - Sorry :(**

**Lele - Lol**

**Sungie - I'm heading over now so I gotta go**

**Lele - You remember the adress?**

**Sungie - Yup**

**Lele - Ok**  
**See you guys**

When I got to Chenle's house I was amazed at how big it was. It looked a mansion from the inside too. I didn't really have time to examine it because Chenle pulled me upstairs immediately, but even his room is big, it has nice furniture too. "So Jisung are you ready for me to dye your hair?" 

 "I'm thinking you're gonna do it right now anyway even if I say no." I responded

 "You're correct!" Chenle said dragging me to the bathroom. By the time he was finished with my hair everyone else had come. Now we were just waiting for Chenle to dye his hair.

 "Hey Chenle, when is the party starting?" Mark asked

 "At 9, so in 2 hours." Chenle said easily raising his voice over the running water. I learned today that Chenle is very loud.

 "Why so late?" Jaemin asked

 "Just because. Now stop asking me questions." Chenle screamed

 "Whatever." Mark and Jaemin said in unison.

Renjun looked at me and smirked "That's different."

 "What's different?" I asked.

 "You're hair! It looks good." He moved to sit next to me on Chenle's bed.

 "Oh, thanks." I looked down feeling the flush in my cheeks.

 "A compliment from Renjun is a rare thing Jisung, cherish it." Mark said, which he got a hard smack to the arm for.

 "Ow!" He said clutching his arm.

 "That's what you get." Renjun said.

 "So, who's hair color is the best?" Haechan asked. 

 "How can anyone answer that question if Chenle is still in the bathroom?" I asked.

 "Good point." Haechan said, tossing himself into the bed. "Ugh, I'm so bored." He whined "Chenle, hurry up!"

 "It takes time to look as good as I do Haechan." Chenle screamed from the bathroom.  
 "I don't know why." Jeno said.

 "Shut up and be patient!" Chenle screamed again. An hour later Chenle emerged from the bathroom with slime green hair. To be honest it didn't look all that bad. 

 "How do I look?" Chenle asked dramatically.

 "Like a lime." Jeno said earning a pillow to the face, I laughed "You think that's funny? Huh?" He said standing up sticking his chest out and widening his eyes. "Let's see if this is funny." Right when he finished he blinded me with a pillow and tackled me, hitting Renjun in the process.

 "Lee Jeno you're gonna die!" I heard Renjun say from under the pillow. 

Then suddenly the weight on top of me was no longer there, and Haechan whispered in my ear "Hey Jisungie, are you ticklish?"

 I removed the pillow from my face, placed it on my chest, and whispered back "I don't know. I mean, I guess. That used to be my mom's way of making me feel better when I was little."  
 "Good." He said, and I realized then I probably shouldn't have told him. "Because you hit me, and I want payback." Before I could react, Haechan grabbed me from behind and started tickling me. It hurt so bad, and he wouldn't stop no matter how many times I pushed him away and begged him to stop. 

 "How do you-" I tried to say, but ended up succumbing to another fit of laughter

.  
 "How do I what Sungie?" He whispered in my ear

 "Hachanie" I whined between laughing.

 "No mercy." He said pulling me closer. Besides my own laughter and Haechan's voice of torture I could hear Chenle and Jaemin laughing, Jeno screaming, Renjun yelling most probably at Jeno, and Mark trying to stop the confusion.

 "I'll let you go if you tell me 'Haechanie hyung you're the best hyung to ever exist and I'm sorry.'" He whispered

 "I cant." I said doing a mixture between laughing, crying, and screaming now.

 "Then you'll die like this." He said "Or you could try.

I decided which option i preferred. "H-hae Haechanie h-hyung." I tried, but broke off into cry, laugh, screaming. 

 "Yes?" He whispered giggling at my misery.

"You y-you're th-the best h-hyung." I broke again.

 "Thank you Sungie. That doesn't quite cut it though." 

 "I-i'm s-s-sor-sorry." 

 He laughed "I forgive you Sungie!" when I finished, gave me a back hug, and let me go. Finally. Through the blur of tears I could see Renjun had put Jeno in a choke hold and Mark was trying to get Renjun to let go, and Jaemin was helping. 

Chenle on the other hand was still laughing until he stopped to say "Guys, let's take a picture!"  

"Why?" Jaemin asked.

"Because I want to. Now get over here." 

 "Let me fix my hair first." Jeno said. I started fixing my hair as well since it was a mess after Haechan almost tickled me to death. We all repositioned ourselves to take the picture.  
"Everyone smile." Chenle said a second before he took the picture. "Some of you guys didn't even smile. Whatever, I'm posting it!" After Chenle posted Jaemin showed me through his phone cause Chenle wouldn't let me see.

 

 

 **Liked by renjun_iz_light, mark_minlee, hae.chan., and 37 others**  
**KingofChina_ChLe** New colors #SquadGoals  
_3 comments_

 "I look terrible." I whined.

 "No you don't Sungie." Jaemin said. I knew exactly how that argument would turn out, so I didn't bother responding. Soon guests started flooding Chenle's home, which made me migrate to a corner after I was forced downstairs. I didn't really talk to anyone except Jaemin who sat in the corner next to me, and when the others would occasionally sit down and talk to us for a while. It's been at least 2 hours since the party started, and I'm still feeling like I want to go home. Jaemin just got up to get us something to drink so I'm pretty much alone.

**********************

A few minutes later someone came up to me and grabbed me by the collar forcing me to look up at the person. It was Yoongi. Why did Chenle have to invite Yoongi? "Hi, you little hore." He said smiling "Funny that I see you here. I guess Jaemin probably invited you since Chenle doesn't take the time to care who comes. I doubt he would've invited you if he did, since he's rich and you're below low class." 

I smirked "How funny. Chenle invited me personally, I doubt he did the same for you though considering." 

 "Don't think you're some kind of hot shot just because Jaemin likes you." He said pressing me up against the wall. "Trust me that'll pass when they see how you really are. Anyway, today we're brothers, and tomorrow we'll be living together." 

 "What? I thought that was happening next month." Things are progressing way too quickly, and it doesn't help that I feel like my mother is intentionally leaving me in the dark.

 "I guess you can say my dad is hungry, and doesn't want anyone else to think they have the slightest chance. Your mom is pretty after all, it's too bad that she gave birth to such an ugly person inside and out. You must've gotten that from your dad." 

 "SHUT UP!" I screamed, not nearly as loud as the music that was playing, kicking him off of me. He quickly recovered from it though and punched me in my stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs, and pinning me to the wall again. That blow to the stomach was followed by another, then another, and another, and he wouldn't stop. I tried to use my arms to block my stomach, but he pulled my arms away and kneed me instead. Eventually he started hitting other places like my face. I was screaming trying to get him to stop, and a crowd was forming. I couldn't breath, everything was spinning, and I thought for a second that this might just be my first and only party, because he  wasn't stopping, but through the blur I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. Was he crying? I heard "Yoongi stop!" and for a second it did stop, but it started again a few seconds after. "Hoseok help me. He's gonna beat him to death you idiot." was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! You guys probably think at this rate that I hate Jisung, which is not true. Jisung is gonna have a chapter where he doesn't cry. At the moment though everything is not all happy in Jisung's world. Hope you guys enjoy both chapters! Feedback is appreciated, and thank you for the kudos!


	5. What I Knew (Renjun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VIOLENCE AND BULLYING IN THIS CHAPTER. STOP WHEN YOU SEE ********** AND BEGIN AGAIN WHEN YOU SEE THAT AGAIN.

Renjun's POV

 

Today has been a pain. It's only the second day of the new school year, and already I have to put my "Student Body President" role into action, which happens to be stressful as I don't know what. I can't wait till the next election, which I'm not participating in. That's not even why it's a pain though. Jaemin and I usually walk to school together, but this time Jaemin lost his backpack so me, being the good friend I am, stayed and helped him find his backpack. We ended up not getting to school till a little before lunch. I had to go talk to my teachers, and Jaemin went to go do whatever. I ended up getting detention, which wasn't that bad, but I was still upset about it. At lunch when I saw Jisung with Jaemin I decided I would perk up a bit. I get the feeling that Jisung's shy and bad vibes would make him cave, so I smiled and waved, but he looked down instead of waving. I just sighed, at least I'm making an effort.

 

 "Guys!" Jaemin said announcing his arrival. I looked at him, and waited for what he was gonna say next. "Haechan-ah!" 

 

 I looked at Haechan and he said "What Jaemin, I'm in the middle of talking to Mark and then suddenly when you come to the table all eyes have to be on you." 

 

 "Calm down Haechan." Mark said. "What's up Nana?" 

 

 "So you're on his side." Haechan pouted. I wish he would stop being a brat.

 

 "Who's the new guy?" Chenle asked.

 

 "That's what I was getting to. Everyone, this is Jisung, he's joining our dance club!" 

 

"So you're the new member. Cute! Welcome to club hot where everyone, except Haechan, is hot." Chenle laughed.

 

 "You're not hot Big Head." Haechan retorted. "Nice to meet you Jisung. I'm Haechan, and probably the handsomest guy you'll ever see in your lifetime."

 

 "Ignore them." Mark said. "I'm Mark, second most mature to Renjun. I only say second because he'll kill me if I say first."

 

 "That's right." I said laughing inwardly "Hey Jisung!" 

 

 "We never got properly introduced." Jeno said. "I'm Jeno, and that idiot over there that never told his name, is Chenle."

 

 "Oh. Sorry." Chenle said.

 

 "So, Jisung where are you from?" Chenle asked me.

 

 "I- I'm from here, I mean Seoul." Jisung stuttered.

 

 "Ahh, I'm from China, so is Renjun. Mark is from Canda, Jeno is from Incheon, and Jaemin and Haechan are from Seoul too." Chenle said. Like we couldn't have told Jisung ourselves.

 

 "Oooh Jisung-ah, do you have an Instagram?" Haechan asked. "I wanna stalk you." 

 

 "No, I don't." Jisung said looking down as if his hands were the most interesting thing in the world.

 

Then I remembered "Oh, Jisung. I never got back to you on the topic of your phone number."

 

"Oh yeah, we should add you to the group chat."  Jeno chimed in.

 

"I don't have a phone." Jisung said quietly. Then something clicked in my mind. I guess he's not just loyal to his shoes. I'll just observe for awhile though, to see if I'm right.

 

"If you don't have a phone or an Instagram, what do you have?" Chenle asked.

 

Mark shook his head at Chenle and said "Don't be rude Chenle. How should we contact you outside of school?" 

 

 "I have an email." Jisung mumbled

 

 "Email? Jaemin what have you done? You've invited a cave man into our group." Haechan said.

 

"Shut up Haechan!" I said, trying to tell him through a glare no more should be said on the subject of what Jisung does and doesn't have. "An email is perfect. Do you have a gmail so we could maybe use hangouts for our group chat? "

 

 "Yes." He nodded.

 

 "Great! I'll create the group chat when I get home later. Everyone write your gmail on this piece of paper." I said giving Haechan a paeper to write on.  
Once they wrote their emails and gave me the paper back Jisung asked me "What's your email Renjun hyung?"  

 

"renjunbringslighttotheworld@gmail.com" I told him.

 

 "It should've been renjunisgonnamurdereveryone@gmail.com" Chenle said laughing annoyingly.

 

"That's right Chenle. That's why you're not gonna wake up tomorrow, because I'm gonna murder you." I said.

 

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Chenle asked in that Lele way that made everything seem dramatic.

 

 "What Chenle? You're always realizing something no one cares about." Jeno responded.

 

 "You don't care Jeno because you're no fun." Chenle retorted "But, I just realized that, drum roll please Mark." Mark gave Chenle a drum roll like he usually does when Chenle's about to announce something. "I just realized that I'm no longer the youngest here!" 

 

 "You went through all that just to say you're not the youngest?" asked Jeno.  
 "You wouldn't understand Jeno, unfortunately your sense of humor died a long time ago, may it rest in piece." Chenle said trying to annoy Jeno. Jeno just rolled his eyes.

 

 "You're right though Chenle, you're no longer the youngest." Jaemin said "Which means I'll just have to baby Jisungie!" Jaemin said pulling Jisung into one of his death hugs.

 

"Right, everything we used to do for Chenle we now have to do for Jisung instead." I said trying to bother him.

 

 "No fair." Chenle whined pouting. 

 

 "Hey, you asked for it." Mark pointed out.

 

 "I was just stating a fact." Chenle said.

 

 "You're always just stating a fact. One day you're gonna state a fact and your gonna die because you were just 'stating a fact.'" Jeno said jokingly.

 

 "Was that supposed to be a joke? Because it wasn't funny." Chenle said. Jeno stuck his tongue out and Chenle laughed.

 

 "Jisung you are now officially our baby, understand?" Jaemin said.

 

"Nana, calm down before you creep him out. " Mark said.

 

 "Fine." Jaemin said pouting, and Jisung laughed.

 

 "Jisung you should laugh more often." Jaemin said. The rest of lunch I kinda spaced out thinking about my day then Chenle said something about a party. I'm not really a party person, small areas with lots of people made me uncomfortable, but I didn't want to debate because either way one of these idiots would make me go. Then we went to pick new hair colors. We do it whenever we get sick of our old hair colors, which for Chenle happens pretty quickly. Anyway, Chenle had to do a lot of trying to convince Jisung to let him dye his hair eventually when Jaemin chimed in we got him to agree to it.  
 "Chenle!" I called him after we left the cafeteria.

 

 "Yeah?" Chenle said turning to face me.

 

 "Can you buy Jisung hair dye?" I asked

 

 "Yeah, but why?" He asked a little confused.

 

 "I'm thinking that Jisung may not be as well off as we are, and now we've literally forced him into something he probably wouldn't have done on his own. If my guess is wrong just consider it a kind gesture, and for now don't speak a word of it to him. Either way it's the nice thing to do" I said.

 

 "Oh, I see. But, why don't you get it?" He asked.

 

 "Because I'm broke, and you're rich." I responded.

 

 "Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Chenle said race walking to his next class. I laughed a the motion. The rest of the day went as usual except for detention, which I spent with Jaemin, the most boring part of my day. Once I got out I immediately went to go get my hair dye from a convenient store nearby, it wasn't the nicest place, but I figured it would be cheap. After about an hour in the store I decided to ask a store clerk for help.

 

 "Excuse me." I said coming up to the register.

 

 "Yeah." Said the boy at the register who's voice i recognized as Jisung's before he even turned around. "Renjun!" He gasped startled "What are you doing here?" 

 

 "I need to buy hair dye. Why are you acting so surprised?" I asked.

 

 "I just didn't expect to see you here." He said.

 

 "Can you help me find the color I need? It's like a brownish blondish color." I said not knowing what to actually call it.

 

 "Sorry I'm not really good with that. I can get someone who can help you though?" He offered.

 

 "Yeah." I said.

 

 He turned away, then turned back just as fast and said "Oh, Renjun hyung, can you do me a favor and not tell the others that I work here?" 

 

 "Why?"

 

 "This isn't exactly the best place to have to work." He said lowering his voice so that people near by couldn't hear him. "It's kind of embarrassing." 

 

 "Sure, but I don't think they'd really care." I shrugged

 

 "Thank you!" He said perking up a bit. "I'll go get someone to help you now." Moments later he came with someone named Taeyong and he helped me pick the right color. He seemed really nice, but I was in a rush to get home so I didn't talk very much. When I got home I created the group chat on my phone. My parents weren't home, but they left me money for food so I ordered a pizza. When I sat down my  phone started buzzing with notifications.

 

 _**Lee Jeno joined the group** _  
_**Lee Donghyuck joined the group** _  
_**Zhong Chenle joined the group** _  
_**Na Jaemin joined the group** _  
_**Mark (Minhyung) Lee joined the group** _

 

**Lee Donghyuck - NO ONE IS ALOUD TO TALK UNTIL WE FIX OUR NAMES!!!!!**

**Huang Renjun - Didn't you just say something?**

**Lee Donghyuck - Shhhhhhhhhhh**

**Lele - Done!**

**Lee Jeno - We're using the same names in this chat as we do the others right?**

**Lee Donghyuck - Yes**

**Na Jaemin - Which means the rules are the same?**

**Lee Donghyuck - Yes**

**Na Jaemin - Darn it.**

**Lele - Lol**

**Lee Hyung - Done**

**Junie - !**

**Haechan (The Sun) - What Junie?**

**Junie - Everyone was saying done so I decided to say something different.**

**Haechan (The Sun) - Oh**

**Nananananana - We all done?**

**Lee Hyung - I think**

**Lele - Good**  
**Cause I need to talk**  
**Which colors should I get light green or dark green?**

**Nananananana - Light green**

**Je-no-fun - I don't know**

**Lele - You're no help**

**Nananananana - Light green would look better.**

**Lele - You haven't seen it**

**Nananananana - We're in the same store Lele**  
**I'm literally looking right at you**

**Lele - Oh hi**

**Lee Hyung - *shakes head***

**Haechan (The Sun) - lol**

**Junie - I think you should get dark green**

**Park Jisung joined the group**

**Lele - I don't want to buy the dark green one Renjun.**

**Junie - You asked my opinion and I gave it to you.**

**Nananananana - I still think the light green one looks better.**

**Lele - All of them are ugly. Why'd I have to get stuck with green???**

**Je-no-fun - You picked it your stuck with it.**

_**Lee Hyung changed the group name to Dumb Hoes** _

**Lee Hyung - That's what you guys are acting like.**

**Nananananana - Mark changes the group chat name more than me**  
**yet you ban me?**  
**No fair**  
**Oh, hi Sungie!**

**Park Jisung - Hi.**

**Haechan (The Sun) - NO!!!!!**  
**This isn't right until you have a nickname.**  
**From now on  you're Sungie until we find a better one**  
**now go change it before you talk anymore.**

**Nananananana - Rude**

**Lele - That's just our Donghyukie**

**Sungie - Haechan's name is Donghyuck?**

**Lee Hyung - Oh, yeah it is.**

**Haechan (The Sun) - It was supposed to be a secret until week 2, but oh well**

**Sungie - I don't know why it matters.**

**Haechan (The Sun) - Am I hearing disrespect from our maknae?**

**Sungie - I didn't mean it**

**Lele - Don't worry Jisung it's ok to disrespect Haechan.**

**Sungie - Ok then, I take it back.**

**Haechan (The Sun) - Hey**

**Junie - Don't teach sungie wrong Chenle.**




**Lele - We still haven't solved my problem**  
**WHAT SHADE SHOULD I GET??????**

_**Nananananana changed the group name to LELE HAIR SQUAD** _

**Je-no-fun - JAEMIN YOU'RE BAND!!**

_**Je-no-fun kicked Nananananana out of the group** _

 

Right after Jeno kicked Jaemin out he texted me.

 

_Na Jaemin_

_Can you invite me back to the_

_chat?_

_I don't know. I'll have to_ _consult_

_the others._

 

So I went back to the chat to ask them.

 

 **Junie - Nana just texted me and told me to invite him back**  
**Should I?**

**Lele - He broke the rules he must pay**

**Sungie - May I know the rules so I don't make a mistake?**

**Haechan (The Sun) - We don't have any**  
**Lele messed up**  
**He broke his ban so he must pay**

**Lele - Yeah whatever**

**Lee Hyung - Just add him back**  
**Or I will**

**Je-no-fun - Fine**

_**Je-no-fun added Nananananana to the group** _  
_**Nananananana joined the group** _

**Nananananana - Jerks**  
**Except for you Sungie <3**

**Lee Huyng - Stop being weird Nana**

**Nananananana - What?**

**Sungie - I don't mind**

**Nananananana - See?**

**Junie - Does someone like to be pampered?**

**Sungie - It's new to me**  
**I mean**  
**I've never really been pampered**

**Nananananana - Then I will pamper you with all my pampering skills**

**Lee Hyung - I don't know why I put up with you guys**

**Lele - WHAT ABOUT MY PROBLEM????**

**Haechan (The Sun) - I already picked out the colors I'm using**

**Lele - That's great**  
**You know what I'm gonna just pick a random shade**

**Junie - I got mine**

**Je-no-fun - When did you do that?**

**Junie - Right after school**

**Je-no-fun - Oh**

**Lele - I just checked out**  
**Jisung I bought dye for you too**  
**I didn't know what shade you wanted so I just picked random**  
**Hope that's ok**

**Sungie - As long as it's not green I'm ok**

**Lele - But you picked orange?**

**Sungie - That's the point**

**Lele - You're just as not funny as Jeno**

**Sungie - I guess I wasn't born with a sense of humor**

**Haechan (The Sun) - Nah**  
**Chenle's just too serious**

**Lele - Am not**

**Junie - NO!!!**  
**WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!**

**Sungie - I gotta go.**  
**Bye.**

**Lele - Did I say something wrong?**

**Je-no-fun - idk**

**Nananananana - You both are dumb**

**Lele - What?**

**Nananananana - Chenle you left me?**

**Lele - Yeah, but I'm just outside if you wanna walk home together.**

**Nananananana - K**  
**I'm comingI**

**Junie - I gotta go my pizza's here and I'm so done with you guys**  
**Later**

**Haechan (The Sun) - Rude**

 

I cut hangouts off, ate, watched a movie, and that was the end of my day. The next day Chenle apologized to Jisung, and Jisung said he really didn't do anything wrong he was just having a bad day. The day after Jisung didn't come to lunch even though we talked a little on hangouts after school I was wondering if he was now avoiding us.The day after that Jaemin and Jisung were both absent.I figured that Jaemin and Jisung were probably together so I asked Jaemin, and he said that Jisung is dealing with a lot, even though he won't tell him exactly what it is he's dealing with. He told me about what Yoongi said and I understood. He told me that he had been with Jisung, but Jisung refuses to go into the cafeteria, because he doesn't want Yoongi to spot him so they sat outside and ate. I abandoned all thoughts of him trying avoid us, I also went through the trouble of explaining thing to the other idiots what was happening. When Friday finally came I was determined to get through the day fast so I could get my school work done and have a break. I finally saw Jisung at school, and we talked a little after class, but he still didn't come to lunch. I thought to myself after school on my way home, how is that we all talk everyday yet we never have any club meetings? I'll bring it up next week. When I got home I spent at least 3 hours on my school work, and ate since I accidentally slept in this morning I had no time for breakfast and cafeteria food is not that good. Anyway, at almost 7pm I got myself dressed for the party and went to Chenle's house. I rang the doorbell and it was answered by Jeno. Immediately when he opened it I felt like I was entering a stinking rock concert it was so loud. Sounded like Haechan was singing his head off, and don't get me wrong he's a really good singer, but today I think he was trying to sound terrible. Mark was scream rapping to match Haechan's singing, and I think I could hear Jaemin trying to do an instrumental. I walked into the room and I felt like my ears were gonna fall off. All in all everything was loud, even when the party started it was loud. Not only was it loud, but I was bored. I finally decided to go and sit with Jaemin and Jisung for the rest of the party. I walked over to where they were, and saw a crowd forming, and heard screaming. I dropped my drink and ran. What the heck did Jaemin do?

*************************************** 

It was a hard push but I finally got to the middle. Jisung was pinned to the wall screaming and crying while Yoongi was beating him. The sight horrified me. "Yoongi stop!" I screamed. I ran up to him and tried to pull him off, but he elbowed my eye and I fell backward, then he started again. "Hoseok help me. He's gonna beat him to death you idiot!" I snapped at Hoseok. He wouldn't move, nobody moved. Then Chenle came through, and froze. "Chenle call 911." Immediately after I said that Yoongi stopped. 

****************************************

 

 "There's no need for that." He said.

 

 I ran to Jisung, and held him. He was breathing, but it was barely audible. I was hoping it was just because of how loud it was.  
 "What's wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

 

 "Is it wrong to teach your own brother a lesson?" He put venom in the word brother.

 

 Jisung and Yoongi are brothers? No time for that now "Brother or not you're a psyhco."

 

 "He deserves it." Yoongi screamed. He was crying "He killed my mother."

 

 "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. Yoongi must be out of his mind.

 

 "It doesn't matter." Chenle said trying to be calm. "Everyone out!" He screamed "Renjun, I called my brother who is staying at a hotel nearby because he's visiting from China. I'd get into why he didn't stay here, but now is not the time. He'll be here in less than 5 minutes. I'm gonna go remove everyone from my house." I probably wouldn't have been able to understand anything he said if I weren't used to him talking so fast. He got up and started screaming at people telling them to leave. Then Jaemin ran up to me and asked me what happened, so I explained.

 

 "He's gonna die." Jaemin said after I finished.

 

 "There's a lot going on with Jisung that we don't know about, so before you go and beat someone up, let's get the facts straight." I responded while checking once again if Jisung was still breathing. It honestly sounded more like wheezing which scared me.

 

 Jaemin stroked Jisung 's cheek, which made him whimper. "This is all my fault." Jaemin said sulking. "I guess I'm not really living up to my promise, huh?" 

 

 "Na Jaemin I swear if you beat Jisung up you're dead." Haechan said coming around the corner. 

 

 "Why would I do that?" Jaemin snapped. "I shouldn't have left him." I just held Jisung close making sure that he was still breathing while waiting for Chenle's older brother Kun. Soon after Chenle herded everyone one out, and we all just sat down to upset to talk, except for Chenle who wasn't sitting but cleaning, Kun came. 

 

 "What took you so long?" Chenle asked running up to his big brother and squeezing him in a hug. 

 

 "Sorry Chenle. Who's coming on the first trip?" He asked in a let's get down to business way. 

 

 "Renjun, Jaemin, and Haechan." Chenle decided "Me, Jeno, and Mark will stay and clean up until you comeback." No one was really in the mood to argue so we just went with it. The ride to the hospital was quite, and the wait after we got their was even quieter, except for the noise inside the room they were treating Jisung in. Kun had left to get the others, Haechan was on his phone, Jaemin wouldn't sit down no matter how many times we tried to get him to, and I couldn't help but think that this was all our fault. I pulled my knees into my chest hoping for the best, and started to try thinking of other things. 

 

"Are you guys friends of Jisung?" The doctor said when he came out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

 "Yes." Jaemin said, frantic "Is he ok?"

 

 "Jisung will be fine, he just needs a lot of rest so he can heal properly." I felt relieved after the doctor said that. "He does have a few broken ribs, and a great deal of bruises, but lucky for him you guys got their before it could get any worse. May I ask how it happened?"

 

Before I could say anything Haechan said "We were having a party and some stupid dick came and beat him senseless. What was all that noise?" 

 

 "I see." Said the doctor then he sighed "That noise was Jisung waking up, and having a panic attack. Do you guys have anyway that I can contact his family? They always seem to be changing numbers, and houses I can never keep track."

 

 "I'm sorry, but we don't." I said "Jisung doesn't have a phone or anything, and we don't even know where he lives." I felt ashamed about how much we really didn't know about Jisung. I know we just met on Monday, but we talk so often it feels like he's always been apart of our group. 

 

 "That's alright. I'll just have to do some digging." The doctor said.   
 "Do you know Jisung's family well?" I asked

 

 "Yeah. I remember the first time I was called to treat Jisung 5 years ago when I was still an intern. You see, Jisung has really bad anxiety, and panic attacks, so whenever his  mother can't get it to stop she has to bring him to the hospital. Whenever he's brought here the hospital staff always says 'Leeteuk, Jisungs here again.' because Jisung can be difficult sometimes, so they prefer that I take care of him."

 

 "Can we go see him?" Jaemin asked. 

 

 "Well, he's sleep right now, but as long as you don't wake him up I don't see why not." Leeteuk said.

 

 "Thank you Doctor Leeteuk." Haechan said bowing 90 degrees.

 

 "Thank you for getting him here. Let me show you in." He opened the door to Jisung's room and whispered "Jisung's a light sleeper so be very quiet." 

 

 "Thank you." I whispered back. When I walked in any feeling of relief that I had went away. Jisung had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and the back of his head, one of his eyes were slightly bruised but not swollen, there were bruises varying in size all across his arms, and I knew that probably wasn't even the half of it. Jaemin walked up to his bed and held his hand, which made Jisung stir in his sleep. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

 

 "Jaemin, at least he's ok." Haechan said, trying to make light of the situation.

 

 "He really isn't Hyuck. What you mean is, at least it wasn't worse." Jaemin said. He looked despondent, and as much as I wanted to do something to make everyone in the room better there was nothing I could do. Not a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I decided to write from Renjun's point of view because I felt like their were somethings I needed to express from his side. You guys will soon be able to see this story from everyone's point of vie view. I also really need to find a better description for this fic, so if you guys could please comment a short description based on like how you would describe it that would be so awesome. Anyway, feedback is appreciated, and again thanks for the kudos!


	6. We're Friends, All of Us (Jeno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PANIC ATTACK  IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO PEOPLE HAVING PANIC ATTACKS STOP WHEN YOU SEE ****** AND START AGAIN WHEN YOU SEE THAT AGAIN.

Jeno's POV 

  
 "Chenle stop crying, it wasn't your fault." I said trying for the 100th time to get Chenle to calm down. 

  
 "How can you say that? I threw the party didn't I? I invited people telling them to invite more people didn't I? I didn't keep track of who was here did I? How is this not my fault? My friend got beat to hell because of me." Chenle said starting to cry again.

  
 "Don't be over dramatic." I said pulling him into a hug. "Yoongi might've come anyway. You know he's a party crasher. Anyway, there's no way Yoongi could beat anyone to hell, he's to weak." Chenle laughed, and that brightened my mood.

  
 "I'm not throwing anymore party's." He said pushing me away.

  
 "How about instead, the next time you throw a party it's only us." I said.

  
 "Deal." He said reluctantly.

  
 "Good." Mark said sitting on the floor next to us. "Because Lele, your party's are the best." 

  
 "Not this one." Chenle mumbled.

  
 "Do we have anymore pizza?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I'm kind of hungry."

  
 "Nope." Chenle said. "Someone stole it."

  
 "Crap." Then I got a text from Haechan.

  
_Ding Donhyuck_

  
_Kun's coming to get you._

_Is Jisung ok?_

  
_We don't know yet._

_Are you guys ok?_

  
_Chenle wouldn't stop crying and blaming_  
_himself Mark's trying to conceal how he_  
_feels and to be perfectly honest I don't_  
_think we were being good friends leaving_  
_him in that corner by himself_

  
_I tried to get him out_

  
_We could've sat with him_

  
_I know_  
_STOP MAKING ME FEEL WORSE_  
_ABOUT IT_

 _Sorry Hyuck_  
_I didn't mean to_

 _I know_  
_I'm sorry for angry texting_

 _Lol_  
_How are you guys doing?_

 _Renjun's doing that thing he_  
_does when he's trying to comfort_  
_himself Jaemin won't sit down and_  
_I feel awful_  
_I hear screaming and it's freaking me_  
_out_  
_He looked bad and I'm worried_  
_I keep thinking the worst maybe_  
_the things I'm thinking aren't_  
_even possible but it still scares_  
_me_

 _The next time I see Yoongi he's_  
_dead_

 _No_  
_You shouldn't kill him_  
_You should just hospitalize him_

  
_Fine_  
_The next time I see Yoongi_  
_He's going to the hospital_

_That sounds way less cool than dead_

_I know_

_Thanks Jeno_

_For what?_

_For making me feel better_  
_You really are fun_

_Really?_

_Yeah_

_Text me if you find out anything_

_Kk_

  
 "Who are you texting? Chenle asked.

  
"Haechan." I said

  
 "Any updates? " Mark asked.

  
 "No, but Kun's on his way. " I said.

  
 "Ugh, this is killing me." Chenle groaned.

  
 "What is?" I asked.

  
 "Waiting." He said throwing himself into an awkward laying down position.

  
 "Let's finish cleaning then." Mark said standing up. "Come on guys." Me and Chenle got up intentionally slo to bother Mark, and it worked. With the effort of me and Mark, and a little less effort from Chenle, we got the house mostly cleaned up by time Kun came to get us. 

  
 "You guys ready?" He said once he entered the house.

  
 "Yeah." All three of said at the same time.

  
 "Do you mind taking us to get something to eat." Chenle asked. "We didn't really eat during the party."

  
 "Sure." Kun said, and for a moment I mistook him for an angel. 

  
 "Jeno close your mouth you're drooling." Mark said on his way outside. I closed my mouth and followed him smiling to myself, thinking about food. 

  
In the car I got another text from Haechan.

_Ding Donghyuck_

_NEWS AT LAST!!!!_

_WHAT HAPPENED???_

_HE'S GONNA BE OK!!!_

_REALLLLY???_

_YEESSSSS!!!!!_

  
_That's a relief_

 _Yeh_  
_But_

  
_There's a butt_

 _No_  
_There's a but_

_What is it?_

  
_He's got exactly 4 broken ribs and lots_  
_of bruises some of them are severe_

  
_He's gonna die_

_No he's not_

  
_Not Jisung_  
_Yoongi_

  
_Remember hospital_

  
_He broke 4 of sungies ribs_

_It could be worse_

  
_I guess_  
_If that's how you wanna look at it_

  
_We're in the room with him now but_  
_he's still sleep_

 _Ok_  
_We're coming_  
_with food!_

 _Yay!!!!_  
_I'll tell the others_  
_See ya_

_Bye_

 "Guys, Sungie's ok." I said to Chenle and Mark after I put my phone away. Mark sighed, and Chenle started laughing in relief.

  
 "Should we celebrate with music?" Kun said. 

  
 "Play one of your EXO albums." Mark said. So the entire way to McDonald's we were listening to EXO.

  
 "Are you guys coming in?" Kun asked.

  
 "Why didn't you go through the driveway?" Mark asked.

  
 "Too crowded. So you coming?" Kun asked again.

  
 "I'm not." Chenle said.

  
 "Me neither." I said.

  
 "I would, but it's cold tonight." Mark said.

  
 "Suit yourselves." Kun said, and left. He turned the car off and the music with it before he left, so Mark decided to put on his headphones and blast some music on his phone, and Chenle started playing some sort of game on his phone. The music from Chenle's game was so annoying I asked him to either cut it down or use earplugs, he decided on earplugs. Then Haechan called me.

  
 "What's up hyuck?" I answered.

*************************************

  
 "J-Jeno?" It wasn't Haechan it was Jisung, his voice sounded hoarse.

  
 "Jisung?" I asked, just to make sure.

  
"Yes." He replied.

  
 "Are you ok?" I asked.

  
 "Yes. I'm fine. Well, not really. I don't know. " Based on his rushed reply I probably sounded really worried. "I'm sorry." He started crying. 

  
 "What? Why are you sorry? This wasn't your fault." I said trying to get him to calm down.

  
 "If I didn't exist t-this wouldn't ha-have hap-happened." He said. "You guys worry so much for me and I'm nothing. W-why bother with me? I m-made Lele cry and H-Haechan sca-scared for what?" He was breathing hard and his words started to run together. 

  
 "Sungie you're our friend." I tried, but he interrupted me screaming "No! N-no. I, I can't."

  
 "You can't what Jisung?" I asked. Now I'm really worried.

  
 "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I-if I didn't e-ex-ist m-my mom wouldn't h-have" he broke

  
 "Jisung where is Haechan?" I asked calmly.

  
 "I'm s-sorry." He said starting to cry harder. "H-he went to the the bathroom."

  
 "Please don't cry Jisungie. How about Jaemin?"

  
 "He a-and Renjun-ah w-went to to go ask f-for more b-blank-e-ets." He said.

 "Me, Chenle, and Mark are coming, ok? " 

  
 "No!" He yelled. "P-please don't." 

  
 "Why not Jisung?" I asked.

  
 "Y-you, t-that's too m-much" he broke again into sobs.

  
 "Jisung you're our friend, it's not too much. We're coming." 

  
 "Jisung!" I heard someone say over the phone, then more crying and the person trying to console Jisung. 

************************************

  
 "Jeno?" It was Jaemin.

  
 "Is Jisung ok?" I asked.

  
 "I'll tell you later. Where are you guys?

  
"At McDonald's waiting for Kun to come out with food." I said.

  
 "Ok. I gotta go. I'll text you." Then he hung up. Right after Kun came back with happy meals.

  
 "You got us happy meals?" Chenle whined.

  
"You got us happy meals?" Kun mocked "I tried to text all of you but none of you replied, so yes, I got happy meals." 

  
 "Kun can we hurry to the hospital?" I asked.

  
 "Yeah, sorry." The rest of the car ride I had to hear Chenle babble about whatever came to mind, Mark snoring because he fell asleep, and EXO. That I could say was the second most nerve racking car ride of my life. At the hospital we were brought to Jisung's room to find them all asleep. Jaemin and Jisung were cuddling on the bed, Haechan was laying on a makeshift bed on the floor, and Renjun was slouching in a chair with his phone in his hands. Chenle went to wake Renjun up, which was a bad idea. Renjun screamed when he woke up, which made Haechan scream, Jisung jumped up in alarm, and Jaemin woke up due to the movement. Jisung started to whine in pain while Jaemin helped him lay down again. "Sorry." Chenle said.

  
 "It's not your fault." Renjun grumbled. "I shouldn't of watched Attack on Titan right before sleeping." Chenle laughed as quiet as possible.

  
 "We brought food." Mark said groggy, raising his hand to show the happy meals in it. 

  
 "Happy meals?" Jaemin raised an eyebrow.

  
 "Kun." was all Chenle said.

  
 "You guys gonna eat? He got an extra by accident so we can all split the last one." Mark said. 

  
 "Yeah." Renjun said getting up. 

  
 "Are you eating Jisung?" I asked. 

  
 "Jisung's sleep again." Jaemin said.

  
 "He's had 2 panic attacks within the hour. I can see why he'd be exhausted." Haechan said.

  
 "Panic attack?" Mark questioned.

  
 "Jisung has bad anxiety, and panic attacks." Haechan yawned. "Lucky for us, he passed out before it could get really bad."

  
 "I don't know how that could be considered lucky for us." Jaemin mumbled.

  
"Was he having a panic attack when he called me?" I asked. 

  
 "Yeah." Jaemin said trying to get up without waking Jisung.

  
 "When did Jisung call you?" Chenle asked.

  
 "At McDonald's when you were playing that dumb game with the dumb music on your dumb phone." I said.

  
 "Should we wake Jisung up?" Chenle asked. 

  
 "I don't know. I don't think he's eaten, but I'm not sure if he'll be up for it." Jaemin said.

  
 "We've known Jisung less than a week, and we're already getting into trouble." I chuckled.

  
 "Everyone knows we're bad boys." Haechan said trying to look sexy. Chenle snapped a picture, and posted it on Instagram.

_**Liked by hae.chan., jaemjaem_na, je._.no, and 40 others**_  
**KingofChina_ChLe** I don't know how but my friends make even hospitals   
fun. @hae.chan. trying to be sexy.  
_10 comments_

  
 "How do you get so many likes so fast Chenle?" I asked him.

  
 "I have 10k supportive followers." He said with pride.

  
 "How'd you... Nevermind. I'm not gonna ask." Haechan said.

  
 "Anyway, it would probably be best if we woke him up to try to eat something." Renjun said. So Jaemin went to go wake him up. 

  
 "Sungie, wake up." Jaemin called him sweetly, shaking him gently. 

  
Jisung opened his eyes slowly, as if it hurt to do it "Why?" he whined.

  
 "Jeno, Mark, and Chenle are here, and they brought food." Jaemin said like he was trying to convince him before he could reject.

  
 "I'm tired though." Jisung said drowsy.

  
"I know." Jaemin cooed. "But, you have to eat." 

  
He looked as if he was thinking about it for a moment, then he said "Ok."  
 "Can, ummm.... Can you help me sit up." He asked bleary.

  
 "Yeah. Jeno can you help me?" Jaemin asked. "Prop the pillows up behind his back while I hold him." 

  
 "Sure." I said. After we got Jisung to sit up we fixed the chairs in the room so that we could all sit together, and Mark distributed food. Looking around it reminded me of when we were in middle school. Renjun, Chenle, Jisung weren't there, but it feels the same, like we've all known each other forever. I decided to upload an old picture on Instagram.

_**Liked by jaemjaem_na, mark_minlee, and 12 others**_  
  **Je._.no** is reminiscing. We still got the same vibes. @jaemjaem_na   
@mark_minlee @hae.chan.  
_2 comments_

_mark_minlee You probably don't want me to get all sentimental._

_Je._.no @mark_minlee you better not._

  
Then Haechan had to run his big mouth.


	7. Story Time (Haechan) - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPTS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SUICIDE STOP WHEN YOU SEE ******* AND START AGAIN WHEN YOU SEE IT AGAIN.

Haechan's POV

  
"Now Jisung Park, you owe us an explanation." I said.  The mood dropped quickly, and tension was thick in the air. "Junie told me about what Yoongi said to you, and about what Yoongi said to him. I think we're all owed an explanation." Renjun is giving me a death glare now, but I don't care. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

  
 "I-I see." Jisung responded obviously not wanting to give anyone eye contact. He sighed "What do you want me to tell you?"

  
 "Start with you and Yoongi's relationship." I said.

  
"Step brothers, I think." He said looking absent. "I'm not really sure." 

  
 "How can you not be sure." I asked. By the look on his face it probably sounded like was accusing him of being a liar, and I sort of was. How can he not be sure? Sounds like crap to me.

  
 "I'm not sure if my mom already married....." He trailed off

  
 "So, you and Yoongi are recently step brothers? " Mark asked. Jisung nodded his head.

  
 "I don't mean to be apart of this poorly timed investigation, but what did Yoongi mean when he said you killed his mother?" Renjun asked.

  
Jisung looked alarmed "I didn't kill anyone I swear." he said, moving in a way that made him wince. 

  
 "Are you ok?" Jaemin asked,  getting up from his seat to move closer to Jisung.

  
 "No." Jisung said irritated. "But that doesn't matter. It never does." 

  
Jaemin hesitated, but eventually sat back down in his seat. "Jisung, why would he say you killed someone and you didn't? And also cry about it. Yoongi's a poor actor so I know that was genuine." I said.

  
 "I don't know, let me think." Jisung said sarcastically. "Hmmm.. why would Yoongi blame me for his mother's death? Maybe it's the same reason why he blames me for my mother being a prostitute, or maybe it's because our parents got married, or maybe it's just because he doesn't like me." He ended pretending to be enlightened.

  
 "Are you a natural dick or did you pick that up from Yoongi?" I asked getting aggravated with him. This isn't our fault. We got him here didn't we? We've helped him so far haven't we? He worried me half to death for this? No.

  
 "Haechan-ah." Chenle called surprised.

  
 "What? It's just a question. You were probably thinking the same thing."

  
 "A natural." Jisung smirked. "I think the same goes for you too though."

  
 "Drop it." Mark said calmly.

  
I ignored him "Really? I mean I've tried to help you so far. I don't know how that classifies me as a dick you-" 

  
I was interrupted by Mark saying again "Drop it Haechan."

  
 "I'm not gonna let him-"

  
I was interrupted once again, but this time by Jisung. "I'm sorry." He said looking down. "I-I'm really sorry Haechan. I really don't want you guys to start yelling at each other, because of me. I got angry and I'm sorry." he said letting out shaky breaths as he spoke.

  
I paused for a moment asking myself if I should forgive him or not. After a minute, and a death glare from Renjun, I decided to forgive him because his apology seemed sincere, and because Renjun literally looked like he was gonna kill me.

  
 "I have a suggestion." Jeno said. "How about we all talk about our life struggles or whatever, so it can be easier for you Jisung?"

  
 "I'm not opposed." Renjun said. "I've got nothing to hide." 

  
 "That's because your life is boring." I said. "I'm ok with it. Why shouldn't I be?" After a minute of persuading, we finally got the others to agree. 

  
 "Haechan since you're the one who started this you go first." Jeno said

  
 "Ok." I responded and started my story.

  
_**Donghyuk was a normal kid with a normal life. Donghyuck had a normal house, with a normal room, and normal parents, and even more normal friends. Donghyuk was homeschooled up until he was 7, and it was at that age that he encountered his first bully. The boy wasn't particularly tall, but he wasn't short either, he looked about Haechan's age or maybe older, he had brown short hair, big (for an asian) brown eyes, and ears that looked a little to big for his face.** _

  
_**"Hey fatty, where you going?" The boy said in a foreign language.** _

  
_**"Huh?" Donghyuck questioned confused.** _

  
_**"I asked where you were going fat boy."  He said this time in the right language.** _

  
_**"Home." Donghyuck responded oblivious to the insult. "Where are you going?"** _

  
_**"What? I'm going home too i guess."  The boy said more than a little puzzled.** _

  
_**"Cool! Do you wanna go home together? My mommy's picking me up." Donghyuck said. He was excited to find someone who shared the same goal as him. Going home.** _

  
_**"I guess. I'll have to ask my mom first. She'll kill me if I don't." The boy said pulling out his phone.** _

  
_**"Oooh, that sounds bad." Donghyuck said. "Mommy's wouldn't kill their sons."** _

  
_**"Well my mom would." The boy said looking a little sad. Haechan didn't like the boy being sad so he decided he was gonna try to cheer him up. No, he was going to to cheer him up.** _  
_**"What's your name?" Donghyuck asked the boy.** _

  
_**"My name is Mark." He said. "Oh, Minhyhng. That's my Korean name."** _

  
_**"You're not from Korea?" Donghyuck asked in awe. He had never met anyone who wasn't from Korea before.** _

  
_**"Nope. I'm from Canada." Mark said.** _

  
_**"What's your name?" Mark asked.** _

  
_**"Donghyuck."  He said.** _

  
_**Donghyuck was tempted to ask more about Canada , but decided against it. His mother had taught him that bombarding people with questions was rude, and it was also rude to run your mouth. Haechan eventually learned how to keep quiet despite his loud nature.** _

  
_**"My mom says it's ok." Mark said.** _

  
_**"Yay!" Donghyuck yelled jumping up and down. My mommy's gonna be here soon."** _  
_**That's how the friendship between Donghyuck and Mark started, when his life truly began. This is when his life ended. One day, when Donghyuck was eleven, his parents wanted to go out on a date, any other day he wouldn't particularly care, but that day was odd. He felt odd about the whole ordeal. He wanted tell them not to go. He wanted to say "Don't leave me." But he didn't. He stayed silent like his mother always told him too. A decision he would regret for the rest of his life.** _

  
_**"Donghyuck!"  Mark called out.** _

  
_**"Go away." Haechan cried.** _

  
_**"Please let me in. I'm sorry. Life sucks, believe me I know, but I'm here to make it better. Just like you were there to make me better." Mark said leaning on the door. Suddenly the door was gone and he fell face first into the floor, which earned a giggle from Donghyuk, but he soon returned to crying.** _

  
_**"I miss them minnie." Donghyuck sobbed. "I should've told them to stay." It had been over a month since his parents died in a freak road accident. Over a month since he started living with his aunt. To Donghyuck though, it felt like just yesterday the accident occurred.** _

  
_**"It's not your fault Hyuck." Mark said trying to make him feel better.** _

  
_**"Yes it is. If I had just said something then they'd be here." Donghyuck moaned.** _

  
_**"Promise us something then." Mark said.** _

  
_**"Us?" Donghyuck asked puzzled.** _

  
_**"Me and your parents. Promise us that from now on you'll be honest and always speak your mind." Mark said grabbing Donghyuck's hand and looking him in the eye.** _

  
_**Haechan thought about it for a moment, he thought about what his parents would want. His parents always taught him that speaking your mind isn't always best, but look where that got him."I promise." He said looking back into Mark's eyes. "I also promise that since you're always there for me, I'll always be there for you. So from now on call me Haechan, because I wanna always be your Full Sun."** _

  
 "I'm sorry I pressured you Sungie. I really am. It's just because, I'm concerned." I said.

  
 "I understand Haechan. It's ok." Jisung said. "I'm sorry."

  
 "Renjun you're next." Jeno said before I could respond. Renjun just shrugged and began.

  
_**"Mom, can we do something together? Like go to the movies or something? "** _

  
_**"No Renjun I'm working. Why don't you go do your school work." Mrs. Huang responded the same as she does every time, but it was no longer disappointing to Renjun. He'd actually gotten used to it, and wondered why he continued to ask. Maybe he was seeking just a small  bit of attention. His parents have always been workaholics. He can't really remember them ever being any different. When Renjun was 5 he decided that in order to get his parents attention he would have to work like them. When Renjun was 6 he would take the biggest puzzles he could find and put them together to see if one day his mother or father might reward him with a "Great job Renjun!" or "Amazing you're so smart!" but all he got was a glare and "I'm busy right now. Go play puzzles." At 7 Renjun resorted to doing a lot of cleaning, and making sure he always did his best in school. At the age of 10 Renjun realized the only attention he was going to get was when his parents would reject him, still that didn't stop him from joining extra school activities and getting A's in school to try to get there attention. When Renjun turned 14 his parents were promoted to manage an office in Korea, they needed to be there as soon as possible so they hired someone else to pack and bring their stuff to Korea while they stayed in a hotel temporarily. They went to Korea the day after the call was received, leaving Renjun no time to notify anyone that he was moving. Not that he cared though, it's not like he had any friends or anything. Renjun was always so busy studying to get good grades, and doing extra stuff at school that he didn't really have time to talk to anyone. The truth is Renjun used "I'm busy." as an excuse. The truth is Renjun despised people. His parents are people right? Aren't all people the same? No one really cares, that's how life is.** _

  
_**"Hi!" A boy said during lunch at his new school taking the seat next to him.** _

  
_**"I don't have time to talk I'm busy." Renjun said.** _

  
_**"We don't have to talk. My friends made a bet with me that if I could have lunch with you that means I really am the nicest guy in the world. They said they'd buy me lunch for a week too." The boy said.** _

  
_**Renjun not even bothering to look up laughed dryly. "Do you think telling me that makes you nice?"** _

  
_**"No. I think it makes me honest, I just wanted you to know that I'm not being fake or anything."** _

  
_**"How nice." Renjun mumbled.** _

  
_**"I'm just trying not to be rude. I guess I'm not really good at that, huh?" The boy said disappointed in himself.** _

  
_**"Bingo." Renjun said in Chinese.** _

  
_**"So you're foreign?" The boy asked.** _

  
_**"I thought you said we didn't have to talk? " Renjun said annoyed.** _

  
_**"Sorry."** _

  
_**"If you want to finish the bet with your friends that's fine by me, just don't talk to me ok? I have work I need to finish." Renjun snapped.** _

  
_**"You know, you're not very nice yourself." The boy said. Renjun froze and he continued "I guess that's something we have in common right? I've never been nice, and it took me...." He trailed off "Let's just say I'm trying now. To be a good person. To be nice to others. It's hard so my friends wanna help me and made me do this stupid bet. I just wonder what'll take for you to change."** _

  
_**"Change what? I'm not like that." Renjun said angry. "I'm not a rude person. I'm different from everyone else who pretends to be nice, but really truly doesn't care. That's the nature of people  they're pretenders and liars and in the end nobody really cares."** _

  
_**"Then wouldn't that mean you are like that? You're a person too, right? You're just like everyone else." The boy said.** _

  
_**"I'm not. I'm not because I refuse to be. I refuse to be like my parents and everyone else."  Renjun almost screamed.** _

  
_**"No one can be different because it's in their nature. What makes you think you can?" the boy said.** _

  
_**"I.." Renjun started but trailed off not knowing what to say.** _

  
_**"I think that you're wrong. People can change that's why I can be different, and that's why you can be different too." The boy said.** _

  
_**"Shut up!" Renjun screamed picking his books up and leaving the table. He decided he wasn't going to finish school today, it's not like his parents would even notice, they never did. He ran home to his bedroom, where he collapsed on his bed and cried. He thought to himself, how could I be like them? Can people change? My parents never seem to. Maybe I am like them. Hard work never pays off I know that, and that's why because I work so hard to impress them, I've become just like them. How cruel. That boy was freaking right. I am a bad person. But maybe my parents are just trying to impress someone else. Maybe, that's why they are the way they are. Maybe, they can change, and I can change too.** _

  
_**The next day at lunch Renjun found the table that the boy was sitting at and stood in front of it. "May I sit down?" He asked.** _

  
_**"Sure." one of the other boys at the table said . He was obviously surprised by Renjun's presence.** _

  
_**"I wanted to apologize to you." Renjun said pointing to the boy he talked to yesterday. "You were right. So I wanted to ask if you guys might be able to help me be nice?" He finished awkwardly.** _

  
_**"I forgive you, and we can definitely help you." Said the boy. "Oh, I'm Jaemin. That's Haechan, Mark, and the idiot who didn't introduce himself is Jeno." He said pointing to everyone as he said their names.** _

  
_**"Obviously you didn't introduce yourself either." Jeno said sticking his tongue out.** _  
_**"I'm Renjun." He smiled.** _

  
 "And that is why Renjun's a workaholic." Chenle joked.

  
 "Some habits are hard to break." Renjun shrugged. "And for that I think Chenle should go next."

  
When we all agreed, except Jisung who wouldn't speak, Chenle said "Fine." and lost his smile, but he started like he was telling the most interesting story in the world. Like nothing wrong ever happened in his life. 

********************************

  _ **Zhong Chenle lives the life that most people want. He's got a big house, a big room, lots of friends, parents who give him everything he wants, everything is perfect. But that's the problem for Chenle, everything is perfect. More accurately everything has to be perfect. Perfect grades, perfect handwriting, perfect speech, perfect friends, anything wrong and discipline is an order. That's why Chenle never did anything wrong, well he tried not to do anything wrong. Even if he wanted to do anything wrong it would be hard get away with it. One time Chenle wasn't being a "proper boy" and accidentally dropped his mother's favorite snow globe, and as a punishment his father hit him once for each broken shard of glass. Perfect. Chenle lives a fake life and knows it. He pretends to be happy, to be good, to be his parents definition of perfect. The truth is, he was miserable. His friends used him for his money, his parents abused him, and he never really felt loved. He kept playing the role he was given though. What other choice did he have?  He understood, why his brother left. Eventually when his parents had the bright idea that a change of environment would do him some good, the Zhong family moved to Korea. By then Chenle was so depressed he figured the only way out was suicide, so he tried. His first attempt to hang himself from the ceiling fan ended with the fan broken, and a serious verbal and physical beating from his parents. The second attempt to drown himself in the bath tub didn't work either, when he started to run out of air he couldn't take it and pulled himself up. He was working on his third attempt when his parents announced they were going to send him to school. Chenle wasn't homeschooled in China, but, due to the language barrier, started when he moved to Korea. His parents had hired him a tutor and for a year he was homeschooled until his parents decided he knew enough Korean and sent him to school. After a few weeks in school Chenle became popular. Why? Because Chenle was rich. Everyone tried to be friends with him, but he rejected them all. At lunch people would crowd around his table to sit with him, he would select a few and shoo the rest. Chenle was getting fed up with life. None of his suicide attempts were working either. On one particularly bad day he decided he was going to skip school, and slit his wrists. He learned recently that slitting your wrists was one of the best ways to commit suicide, as it would ensure death, and he couldn't wait to try it. He wanted the pain to be over. "What do you think you're doing?" Someone behind him called as he was making his escape.**_

  
_**"What does it matter to you?" He snorted.** _

  
_**"I'm student body president. It's my job."  The person said.** _

  
_**"Do Korean schools work differently? Last time I checked it wasn't the presidents job to be nosy. Now take this and scram." Chenle said throwing money.** _

  
_**"Is that a joke?" The person who Chenle recognized as Huang Renjun said. Renjun was in the group of some of the most popular kids in school, Chenle somehow managed to become more popular than them. Oh yeah, it's because he's rich.** _

  
_**"Are you being a pain because I'm more popular? If so, screw that. I'm not coming back after today." Chenle laughed genuinely.** _

  
_**"You laugh like a dolphin." Renjun pointed out while covering his ears.** _

  
_**"Sorry I'm not as perfect as you thought." He shrugged. "I've never been."  he trailed off in Chinese.** _

  
_**"I didn't think you were."   Renjun responded in Chinese. "No one is perfect. you can try your best, but no one can be. It's the irony of life."** _

  
_**"You know Chinese?" Chenle asked surprised.** _

  
_**"Yeah, I am Chinese. Look, I didn't come here to be fake and try to befriend you because you have money Chenle. I came because you left your tab open on the library computer. I was standing behind you waiting for my turn, but you were so engrossed in your suicide study that you probably didn't notice. I figured maybe it was for a paper that you had to write and tried to shrug it off, but concern took over and I asked the teachers if any students were assigned to write a paper about suicide. They said no. So I decided to keep a distant eye on you, not that I was trying to be a stalker, I was just concerned. I didn't approach you because the one time I did you told me you didn't have time to talk. I just hoped I would see you in school  the next day. For awhile you looked ok, but today you looked, no offense, awful. When I saw you trying to skip school I knew I had to try to stop you. Were you actually going to commit suicide?"** _

  
_**Chenle was beyond suprised. He was surprised that someone was so concerned for him that they literally stalked him, and hoped to see him everyday. His eyes were starting to blur, tears threatening to fall. "For me? You waisted your time for me?" He asked doing all that he possibly could to not break down. ** _

  
_**"I don't know what's going on in your life, but I do know that whatever it is you shouldn't kill yourself. Take it from a person who never felt like anyone cared for him, and that there wasn't a good soul in the world. Suicide isn't the way to go. So yeah, I spent my time wisely watching you from a distance, because I-I'm so terribly afraid of being rejected more than once, so that if you tried to kill yourself I could stop you." Renjun said, concern in his eyes. He thought the only way he could help Chenle was to make himself completely vulnerable, by telling Chenle his trauma and his greatest fear.** _

  
_**"Why?" Chenle broke. He let his tears fall. He couldn't understand why someone would do anything like that for him. No one ever did anything nice for Chenle. The nicest thing that was done for him was when someone agreed to get him a birthday present for a present in return. Chenle ended up with tube socks, and the other kid got an IPhone. The kids excuse was he figured he had everything so he just picked out something random, and your rich I'm not. This definitely topped that, but why would Renjun just do something like this for him? Was it for his money? Did he want him to do something for him.** _

  
_**"Because that's what a respectable person would do, right?" Renjun shrugged. "Anyway, no one should just let someone kill themselves. That's why sitting with me at lunch. I'm keeping an eye on you for the rest of the day, and it's the least you can do since I'm probably gonna get detention." ** _

  
_**"What's the catch?" Chenle said calming himself down.** _

  
_**"There is no catch. Can't I jus be doing a good deed?" Renjun asked getting annoyed.** _

  
_**"No one ever just does something nice." Chenle said. ** _

  
_**"I used to believe that too, until I met Jaemin. I think you should meet him too. He'll probably coo at you until you die." Renjun smiled fondly thinking back to their meeting.** _

  
_**"Who's Jaemin?" Chenle asked curious.** _

  
_**"The nicest guy you'll ever meet. He was a jerk when I met him for the first time, but he's improved. A lot."** _

  
_**"There's gotta be a catch though." Chenle said again.** _

  
_**Renjun sighed and mumbled something to himself. "Fine, since you want me to have some angle so bad. You come to lunch with me and let me follow you around all day, and I get to prove to my friends that I can make new friends without trying to kill them. Deal?" Renjun said sticking out his hand. He was obviously irritated.** _

  
_**"Deal." Chenle agreed taking his hand and shaking it. Although he agreed he thought that having lunch with him and his friends, and helping him prove something to them, wouldn't in a million years amount to what Renjun was doing for him. He would try to pay Renjun back though. He promised himself.  "Renjun-wèi." Chenle said when they walked back in school. By that time people were out of there classes and heading to lunch. "Since your student body president will you be mad if I run in the halls?" ** _

  
_**"Yeah." Renjun responded, and before he could even think Chenle started rundown the hall and laughing.  "Chenle, you're gonna die." Renjun said race walking after him. This time Chenle wasn't pretending. For once Chenle could be his true imperfect self.**_

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Double update because I wanted to finish this chapter before I posted. More back stories in part 2 which I'm working on now. I don't think I'll be updating in another 2 weeks because I'm gonna be really busy at the least a week though. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, thank you for the kudos!


	8. PLS READ! NOT A CHAPTER!

Ok so, it's been awhile since I last updated What is a Friend. First, I wanna just apologize. There really is no good excuse for me not to update. The biggest reason and problem is I am a HUGE procrastinator, and a terrible multitasker. School has also been another thing keeping me from posting, but mostly the fact that I'm terribly demotivated procrastinator. This time around i will not announce anything until i'm done or almost finished, and i will be taking things at my own pace. That way i will not feel pressured to post a chapter, become demotivated and not want to do it at all. But i'm also gonna consider how my readers feel and try to post consistently and in a timely manner. Writing is fun, but it's hard when you end up in a creative slump. I'm grateful for all the feedback I've received so far, and I really want to continue with this story. So I will work on the next chapter, and hopefully have it done soon  so I can post it around next month, and continue from there. I hope you guys will continue to stick around! ; )


End file.
